


Targeted

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: At his side.
Relationships: Sakura/Zero | Niles
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Targeted

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'watch'

"You don't need to watch me, just your target," Niles said and Sakura nodded, blushing. She was doing her best, but this was all new. The horse she was on was patient and docile, Niles was just letting it walk circles on a lead while Sakura tried to relax enough to let go of the reins and grab for her bow.

She'd managed twice but shot badly, arrows falling into the dirt far from the training dummy set up. But she was trying and she'd keep trying...

For herself, and for Niles. She would succeed. And ride at his side.


End file.
